


Your Song

by SirenFromTheLostCity



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Elton John - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Teen Sam Drake - Freeform, Your song, rendezvous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenFromTheLostCity/pseuds/SirenFromTheLostCity
Summary: Alrighty, so I’ve been thirsting for Teen Sam Drake for quite a while now and finally decided to write something with him. It’s called your song because it was inspired to me by Elton John’s “Your Song”. It's mainly fluff and separated into two parts because it's pretty lengthy.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!

One false move was all it took. One false move and he was caught. Not that it rarely happens, yet it doesn’t always happen, but what matters now is he’s running. He takes a quick glance behind his shoulder and sees that the store owner is only a few feet behind him. The sight alone serves as an incentive to increase his speed, ignoring the burning sensation now coursing through his legs. 

“Man, this guy is quicker than he looks,” the boy grits through his teeth, ignoring the Spanish profanities being shouted at him. 

As nears the end of the street he takes a quick mental pause to decide his next move. On the left is a long empty road with nothing but street lights illuminating the street for any oncoming cars. Meanwhile, on the right, he sees a neighborhood of houses. Long road means no hiding spots and more running. At least with the houses he decides he can hide inside one for a bit if he can find an empty one. Still risky, but better than endless running. Immediately, and a little reluctantly, he runs towards the direction of the houses and scans the area for an empty home. He spots a house with no lights turned on, nor any cars in the driveway, and promptly runs to try to sneak inside. Luckily, he finds an easily accessible window and wastes no time in climbing to it. Once he reaches the windowsill he thanks his lucky stars as it slides it up with no hassle before swiftly tossing himself inside the room. The boy composes himself and hides behind the windowsill as he watches his pursuer, with a bat still firmly gripped in hand, run straight past his newfound temporary sanctuary. 

A sigh of relief escapes the boy’s lips as he tosses his backpack to the side, leans on a nearby wall, and begins to slump down to the floor. He rests his elbows atop of his knees as he uses his right hand to rub at his temples. It was definitely a quick and successful escape but it was also lucky and he knows it. 

“That really was a close one,” he mumbles to himself. 

Slowly, as if coming to a realization, he brings his head up to observe the room he had broken into. After a brief scan, with limited moonlight as a light source, he concludes it’s a girl’s room. Across from his spot on the floor, he sees a white vanity with perfumes, lotions, hair pins and a hair brush lazily placed near the edge. Taped to the vanity mirror he notices a photograph and stands up from the floor to take a closer look. Taking the photograph into his hands, he sees a girl and a boy awkwardly standing next to each other. From the side by side comparison, he notes that she’s much shorter than the boy in the photograph and must be a few years younger as well. 

“This must be her room. Looks about my age...wonder what’s the relationship here,” he thinks out loud. 

He keeps observing the photo until his eyes land on hers and he duly notes their attraction.

“Hmph, pretty eyes.”

After briefly studying the photograph he tapes it back to the vanity mirror and turns his attention  
back to the room. As he surveys the room he takes note of the many contents within it and realizes that it’s actually quite a spacious room. It has a wide comfy looking bed with messy sheets, a neat nightstand, and a large desk. However, what truly captures his attention is the loaded bookcase across from the bed. He begins to walk towards it yet when he nears the bookcase he steps on something and very nearly trips onto the ground. He picks up the item and brings it towards the moonlight to see what almost tripped him. As soon as the light touches the item the ends of his lips curve into a grin. It’s a bra. 

Before he can even discard the object back to where he found it, the door to the bedroom swings open and in enters the girl from the photograph.

She gasps as soon and she sees the boy and drops her book and flashlight in surprise. 

The boy immediately drops the bra back onto the floor, “This isn’t what it looks like! Please don’t call the cops!” he puts his hands up demonstrating he means no harm.

“Isn’t what it looks like?? Why are you in my room, how’d you even get in and why the hell were you holding my bra?!” she demands. 

“First, it’s a long story and second, I actually almost tripped and died on it so I just picked it up to see what it was that almost killed me,” he exaggerated. “Why was it on the floor anyway? Thought girls were supposed to more organized.”

”Excuse me? First, organization does not apply to everything we do just as stereotypes don’t apply to every person. Second, had I known some random guy was gonna break into my room I’ve would’ve littered the floor with deathtraps instead of bras!” she yells .“Anyway, you’re in no position to ask me any questions, especially when you still didn’t answer mine. Why the hell are you in my room and give me one good reason why I shouldn’t call the cops.”

“Alright, just calm down and I’ll tell you,” he gives in as he slowly brings down his hands and shifts in his stance. “I went to this store to get some food for me and my brother but I didn’t exactly have enough to pay for the food. I asked the owner if I could take out a tab or something and promised to pay him back but he wouldn’t budge. Eventually, I just paid for the stuff I could afford and put the rest of the stuff in my backpack when he wasn’t looking, or at least I thought he wasn’t looking, and then I got the hell out of there. The guy saw me and chased me for at least 5 blocks, with a bat mind you, and that’s when I found your neighborhood and then your house. I didn’t see any cars in the driveway or any lights on so I figured no one was home. It also looked pretty easy to climb, which it was, so I just climbed, waited him out and, well, you know the rest.”

The girl has her arms crossed as she listened intently to his story. The stranger just broke into her home so she isn’t sure of how much she can actually trust him. However, she decides to give him the benefit of the doubt and chooses to believe him. With that in mind, she can’t help but feel a little bad for him. She was never short of anything in life, nothing materialistic at least. She isn’t on par with stealing but that’s because she never needed it to survive. This boy here relies on theft not only for himself but for his brother as well. Although stealing isn’t entirely justified to her, she knows that in this case, it was necessary. 

“You have a brother?” she merely asks.

“Yeah, younger brother. Do you?”

“...Yeah, older.”

‘Ohhh so that’s who the guy in the picture is,’ the boy thinks to himself. 

“Swear you’re not lying?” she Questions.

“Cross my heart,” he does the action with his hands. “Listen I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble. I didn’t plan on staying here long or to take anything. I just needed a place to lay low for 5 minutes. So I’m sorry for… nearly giving you a heart attack when you walked in I guess,” he gently laughs. 

“Well… I guess someone way worse could’ve decided to break into my house,” she shrugs. “I also have to take into account that I’m still alive so all in all, apology accepted…. one condition though.”

“Name it.”

“You take with you some fruits from my kitchen for you and your brother.”

He’s a bit hesitant about it. He doesn’t like to be looked upon under a helpless light even if he was struggling. He wrinkles his nose, “I don’t know… I don’t like being looked at as a charity boat.”

“Oh, no it’s just that my brother always buys an excessive amount of fruit and well it’s only the two of us and more often than not the fruit goes bad because none of us eat all of it,” she explains. “I really hate wasting food like that so honestly it’s a burden you’d be ridding me of. So please, take it?” 

Again, he’s hesitant but eventually he nods his head and gives her a small grateful smile of acceptance. 

She gives him a small half smile and begins to walk out of the room while he grabs his backpack from the floor and follows her. The girl turns on her flashlight as she nears the stairs and this prompts a question from the boy. 

“Why don’t you just turn on the lights?” he asks.

“Oh, my brother forgot to pay the light bill for this month,” she simply replies. 

Then it hits him, no electricity, no working house phone, “You were never going to call the cops were you?”

“Wow you catch on quick, you are a smart one,” she complacently remarks. “No I wasn’t going to call the cops because I wouldn’t have a way to call the cops but I wasn’t going to tell that to a random guy that broke into my room.”

“Alright, fair point….. and I’ll admit, kinda clever.”

“Kinda? What a way to send someone a backhanded compliment,” she says, briefly glancing at him. 

“Okay, fine. Very clever, happy?” he smirks. 

“Ecstatic,” she says without looking at him but anyone could hear the grin in her tone. 

Once they reach the kitchen, the girl instructs him to wait by the counter and place his pack on the table. The boy does as instructed and begins to look around her home as he patiently waits for her to get the fruits. The kitchen is not too far from the living room area and he notices how it’s also a fairly large room. His eyes trail from furniture to the fireplace, to plants, to the walls and to the few photographs illuminated by the moon. Meanwhile, the girl is stuffing his backpack with fruits and sneaks in a few juice packs as well. She knows it’s not technically part of the agreement but still reckons there’s no real harm being done. 

When she finishes loading up his backpack, he thanks her and she walks with him towards her front entrance. 

As he’s about to walk out the front door, he stops himself as he realizes something, “I never got your name.”

“(F/N) (L/N), what’s yours?”

“Sam Morgan,” he shakes her hand. “Thanks again for the fruit, (Y/N) and the juices- yeah I saw you put ‘em in my pack but it’s alright. You’re quite sneaky yourself y’know, just gotta work on your technique a little more. But I still see some potential in you.”

“Hmmm, and lemme guess, you’re the perfect teacher to help me unlock my uncharted potential huh?”

“Well, I could be if you want me to. I’m always around in case you’re ever in need of a lesson or just want some to explore around with,” he smiles. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Sam Morgan.” she grins.

“So, see you around?” he asks as he walks backwards from her doorstep. 

“I suppose we’ll see,” she says before finally closing the door and retreating back into her home. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A full week passes before Sam decides to pay his newfound friend a visit. After finishing another job of his, he hops onto his motorcycle and makes his way to (Y/N)’s neighborhood. Once he’s close enough, he parks his bike a few houses down and walks the rest of the way to her house. He smirks as he sees that the lights are on and notes that her brother finally paid the light bill. However, his smile slowly replaces itself with a frown as he nears her house and is welcomed with muffled yelling.

Sam positions himself to lean on the house and begins to submerge himself in his thoughts as he waits for the yelling to cease. He remembers she mentioned she had an older brother but he didn’t imagine that he was that kind of brother. Too immersed in his thoughts, it takes a while for Sam to realize the yelling has stopped but once he does he makes his way up to climb to the girl’s window, and this time he knocks. 

The girl was walking around her room in an attempt to extinguish her rage from her argument with her brother when she gets startled by the knock on her window. She slowly nears the window and when she sees Sam’s head suddenly pop up she slightly jumps back in surprise.

“What the- Sam?” she gives a quick glance at her bedroom door before finally opening the window, “What the hell are you doing here?” she asks still slightly crossed. 

“Well hello to you too, (Y/N).”

“Sorry,” she apologizes,”the attitude is not directed at you I just…”

“Yeah I kinda heard….everything alright?” he asks, “The shouts were going on for ages.”

“It’s nothing,” she quickly retorts, “my brother was just upset, he has anger issues is all.”

“And so you let him take it out on you?” he asks genuinely surprised. He only met her once but from that brief encounter, she doesn’t strike him as the type to just take shit from anybody.

“No,” she sighs, “ he’s just upset and he gets like this sometimes. He usually just locks himself in his room for the rest of the night and doesn’t come out until the morning for work.”

“Hmph,” he thinks. “You seem stressed, wanna come out?”

“Come out?” she repeats

“Yeah, out, as in, with me.”

She hesitates, “I- where would we even go?”

“Anywhere you want, sweetheart. That’s the beauty of spontaneity. It can take you anywhere,” he smiles.

“You mean like lying in ditch in an alleyway?” she raises her brow

“Glass half empty type of gal huh?” he banters.

“No,” she quickly objects. “I’m just naming a possibility.”

“Yeah a negative one,” he teases. “C‘mon, come out with me. Your brother will never find out. You said so yourself, he’s gonna lock himself in his room and he won’t come out till the morning. That gives us plenty of time to hang out and explore.”

She stays silent, mentally debating on whether she should go or not. Sam also stays silent to give her time to think but eventually asks again.

“So, whaddya say?”

“Okay, fine,” she gives in. “Let's go.”

“Attagirl,” he commentates as he pats the window sill. “C’mon it’s a simple climb.”

“Uh, I could just go through the front door you know,” she states matter of factly yet still amused.

“What’s the fun in that?” he asks.

“Oh, I don’t know, how about not dying?” she playfully scoffs.

“Psshhh, you’re not gonna die. You have me with you, come on. It’s easy.”

“Ugh,” she grunts. “If I die, I’m totally haunting your ass.”

“I’d say it’s a little too early for the till death do us part and then after vows,” he laughs.

“Oh my God, shut up and lead the way,” she scoffs and rolls her eyes.

He lightly laughs as he starts to climb down, the girl slowly following his actions closely behind, and when he reaches the floor he holds his arms out to catch her. 

“What, you mean just jump?” she asks quite dumbfounded.

“Yeah, pretty much,” he states matter of factly. 

She breathlessly laughs and he catches on to her doubt.

“C’mon I promise I’ll catch you,” he assures her, “I’ve done this before, trust me.”

‘Trust him?’ she mentally asks herself. 

“I’m serious about haunting you upon my death, Sam,” she jokes in an attempt to mask her fear.

“So do it. Wouldn’t mind having a pretty little ghost tagging along with me on my adventures,” he teases.

“Shut up,” she says as she ignores the heat forming on her cheeks.

“Then jump,” he humors her. 

“Okay, okay…..ready?”

“Yep,” he states in seriousness. 

At this, the girl reluctantly lets go of her grip on the wall and lands safely in Sam’s arms, as promised, before he gently sets her down on her feet. 

“See, wasn’t so bad right,” he pats her shoulder.

“Actually no,” she states with a sudden confidence as if she can now take on anything.

“Great, follow me. My motorcycle’s right this way.”

“Your what now?” she nervously asks.

“Relax, (Y/N),” he says as he chuckles at her nervousness, “haven’t you ever ridden on a motorcycle before?”

“Not in my current lifetime, can’t recall.”

‘Come on, (Y/N),’ she mentally scolds herself. ‘Woman up.’ 

“But there’s always a first time for everything, right?”

“Right,” he agrees, “and don’t worry I’m a pro at riding these things like I am at climbing.”

“Alrighty then…” she says, mentally facepalming herself. 

Once Sam and the girl are on his motorcycle, he instructs her to hang onto him before starting the motor and taking off. It didn’t hit her that she just agreed to go out in the middle of the night to an unknown location with a boy she only met once, and that was because broke into her home, until at least 10 minutes into the ride with Sam. Nevertheless, she merely shrugs and tightens her grip on Sam’s waist since it’s far too late to reconsider anything now. 

As Sam nears his destination, the speed of his motorcycle decreases until it finally comes to a full halt. He turns off the engine and proceeds to get off his bike until he can’t and chuckles when he realizes why. Like a ship held in place by an anchor, the girl has her arms tightly locked around Sam’s waist keeping him in place. She did so in the duration of the ride to calm down her nerves and not fall off the bike but Sam didn’t mind in the least bit. Especially when he made those sharp turns which would briefly make her grip on him tighten more. Long story short, not all those sharp turns were absolutely necessary. Although dangerous, Sam knew what he was doing.

“We’re here, (Y/N). I promise it’s safe to let go,” he tells her.

It appears she kept her eyes closed as well during the ride because it wasn’t until she released her arms from Sam’s waist, after quickly apologizing for anchoring him down, did she finally react when she sees where Sam took her. On their left, right above their heads, stands a large bridge connecting to the fully lit city across a body of water separating the two of them from the city. The river is calm as it carries the twinkling reflection of the city’s lights in its slow currents, making a slight whooshing sound as it moves. 

Immediately she hops off the bike to gawk at the view, Sam lowly chuckling to himself at her reaction as he leans on his bike.

“Yeah, that was my first reaction too. Still is actually, it’s pretty nice,” he broke her reverie.

She briefly scoffs, “Nice? Nice is getting a new fish tank full of goldfishes. Sam, this is amazing. I mean, Boston always was to me, it’s so rich in history and all, but seeing it like this is just beautiful.”

“True,” he nods as he suddenly sits up. “You like history?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty interesting. You know, if you would’ve made it past my booby trap by the bookcase,” he laughs as he recalls almost tripping on her bra, “you probably would’ve seen my book collection on history, some mythology, and fiction.”

“Didn’t think you were much of a reader,” he states.

“Yeah, and you also didn’t think I was home, what’s your point?”

Again he laughs, enjoying her quick wit, “Nothing, just that I’m probably bad at guessing.”

“I think it’s safe to say that you are in fact bad at guessing, at least when it comes to me,” she declares.

“Oh really?”

“Really,” she gives him a quick glance before retreating back to the view. 

“Alright then,” he says as he fully stands to walk up next to her, hands in his jean pockets, “since guessing would be a complete waste of time why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

“What do you want to know?” she asks, not tearing her gaze from the city. 

“Well for starters, are you hungry?” he asks. 

“Uh- kinda it’s been a few hours since I ate I guess, why are you too?” 

When she doesn’t receive a response she looks to her side and sees Sam walking towards his backpack on his bike and begins to look for something, “I got some cash on me, if you want we can-”

She’s cut short as Sam approaches her with two apples in his hands and gives one to her.

“Oh, thanks,” she thanks him before biting into her apple. 

“Don’t mention it,” he says as he bites into his. “So, you ever stole anything?”

“No can’t recall I ever did,” she simply replies as she continues to munch on her apple.

“Never?” he says partially surprised. “Why not?”

She shrugs, “Never needed to honestly. My parents make good enough money to support me and my brother. Simply never had the need to steal.”

“Wait, your parents, I thought you said you only lived with your brother?”

“I do live with my brother but my parents…. Actually how about you first, do you just live with your brother?” 

“Uh- well, kinda. To make a long and sad story short, my mom died when I was young and my dad just sent us to an orphanage,” he says without making any direct eye contact. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear about that,” she lowers her head, partially regretting making him share his story first. She doesn’t like thinking about her circumstance with her family, much less discussing it. However, seeing as to how Sam practically gave her his entire life story in one concise sentence, she decides to be upfront with him as well. If he can be honest, why can’t she?

The two stay quiet for a moment longer as they stare at the view and continue to eat their apples. Sam goes back to lean on his bike and soon after the girl follows him and leans next to him.

“My parents… they’re alive but, honestly, they might as well not be,” he turns his head as she starts speaking but she continues to switch glances from her feet to the view. “They do make good money but their jobs require them to travel a lot so they're rarely home. I was around 6 when they started leaving me with my brother. He was maybe around 12. We missed them. I was little so he had to take care of me but that was a big responsibility for a kid his age and I guess he just couldn’t handle it. Through time we became very distant. Our only conversations are like the one you heard outside my house. And… I don’t know maybe he doesn’t like me or just doesn’t know how to show it or control his emotions…”

“From experience,” he starts, “I’m willing to bet it’s the latter. I had to watch over my little brother Nathan for a really long time and we’ve never had arguments like that but I know the job is stressful. Maybe your brother just can’t handle it,” he says as he crosses his arms across his chest.

“Probably,” she lightly shivers as a cold drift passes by them.

“You cold?” he asks, already removing his jacket.

“Yeah it’s just the wind- Oh, thanks,” she says as he hands her his denim jacket. “Won’t you be cold too?”

“Nah I’ve got a long sleeve on, it’s fine,” he says as he looks at her. “You have really nice eyes by the way.”

“What?” she questions, his sudden statement highly unanticipated by her.

“Your eyes, they’re really nice. Anyone ever told you that?” he repeats. 

“Not really, they’re pretty simple.”

“They suit you,” he simply says and immediately turns his head back to her to correct himself, “Not that you’re simple, you’re far from that, y-you’re pretty fun and easy to talk to and pretty- uh anyways, you’re not simple is what I’m trying to say,” he quickly blurts out as he crosses his arms against his chest again and clears his throat..

She chuckles at his rambling, “Well thank you. You have pretty eyes too, I also think you’re pretty and find you very easy and interesting to talk to. Glad that’s all out in the open.”

He lightly laughs at her response and continues to just stare at the Boston night. They remain in silence for a while just staring at the view but it’s a comfortable silence. So comfortable, in fact, that the girl starts to fall asleep on Sam’s shoulder. Sam barely notices she’s asleep until he hears the soft thud of her half eaten apple reach the ground. He looks to his side, sees the girl asleep on his shoulder, and gently laughs before nudging her arm to wake her up.

“Hey….hey...you fell asleep,” he says as she regain consciousness. 

“Hmm-wha?... Oh man, did I drool on you?” she nervously asks. 

“Nah, pretty sure I would’ve felt that. You dropped your apple though,” he says as he picks it up. “C’mon, I’ll take you home. Something tells me you’re tired.”

“Wonder where you’d get such an idea,” the girl says as she yawns. With that, as soon as Sam discards the apples in the nearest trash bin, together they hop onto his motorcycle and ride back to the girl’s house.


	2. part 2

Ever since that first trip to the bridge at night, Sam’s trips to (Y/N)’s house became more frequent. Well, as frequent as he was able to make the time to visit her and actually take her out. Within a couple months, they were both able progressively to open up to each other and realized they’re not so different. They both share a grand interest in history, mythology, discoveries of the world, and both have a great sense of adventure. The girl learned that Sam was previously kicked from the orphanage he used to reside in but his little brother Nathan still remains there. She also learned about the many dangerous jobs he regularly undertakes in order to provide for himself and Nate. Once he exposed to her the pattern of his daily life, she understood why he couldn’t visit her as much as she’d like but she still didn’t like the idea of him constantly putting himself in danger. Nevertheless, she knew it was something he had to do and even secretly admires him for the lengths he goes to ensure his and his brother’s survival. 

Sam learned that (Y/N) truly is more than what meets the eye. Not only does she know just as much historical facts as him but also has a guilty pleasure of researching pirates, lost treasures and artifacts. She’s really witty and loves to have the last laugh and also secretly does enjoy his puns. Although she actively denies any accusations regarding that small fact. Usually at the end of his jokes she’d briefly smile and when he does catch her doing so he teases her till no end. 

“C’mon, you know you loved it,” he’d say.

“It was stupid,” she’d reply.

“Okay….but you know you loved it,’ he’d repeat, the grin on his face never faltering, followed by a breathless laugh from the girl as she shook her head. 

Throughout the course of their growing friendship, she was even able to finally meet Nathan and boy did they get along famously. They traded from books to facts to witty responses and even occasionally teamed up together to banter Sam. Every now and then, the three of them would hang out together and go on small adventures at night. Other times, when it was just Sam and (Y/N), they would go out in the middle of the night and have really long conversations about going on expeditions, exploring the world, finding hidden treasures, lost artifacts, temples and becoming the greatest expeditionists known to mankind. Of course, Nate would also be included in their adventures, helping along with discoveries and befriended friendly animals. They’d be like the three musketeers traveling the world. Those conversations would go on for hours and hours, depending on how immersed the two were in it, or at least up until the girl falls asleep and Sam takes her home. 

However, their adventures weren’t only reserved for the night time. Occasionally they would go out in the day to grab a bite to eat or take a simple stroll in the park. With (Y/N)’s brother hardly ever around, he was none the wiser to her outings with her newfound friend during the day and night. And she loved it. Sam also learned that she loves the thrill of trouble and being outside her house. 

At times, when he would tell her about future jobs, she’d offer to help scope out the places or with research if he ever needed to. That’s why he secretly admires her. He admires her will to help her friends on top of being a really good friend herself and her trustworthiness. It took them both a while to actually open up about their pasts. Yet, they’ve still managed to establish a strong bond with each other. A bond developed by trust, time, and of course, bad jokes. 

Currently, Sam, (Y/N), and Nathan are taking a stroll near a park, hanging around, not being where they’re supposed to be. Nothing too frisky but still enjoyable when one is in the company of good friends. It is well past midnight but luckily (Y/N) knows of a mini mart that still remains open at late hours. On a quest for snacks, the trio head over to the mini mart to satisfy their hunger.

“Alright guys, what do you want? My treat,” the girl says as they near the entrance of the mini mart.

“You sure?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, it was my idea so my treat. So what is it you guys crave?”

“Umm I’ll just have some Doritos and apple juice,” replies Nate.

“M’kay, how about you, Sam?”

“Oh, uh I’ll just have some Doritos,” he simply replies. 

“Alright. Wait out here, I won’t be long.”

With that said, the girl goes into the store to buy the snacks, leaving the two Morgan brothers waiting for her outside. Sam’s gaze follows the girl as she walks away into the mart and continues to subconsciously ogle at the girl. He almost didn’t hear his brother calling out to him until the muffled talking became louder and clearer.

“Huh? Sorry, what did you say?” he asks. 

“I was asking if you and (Y/N) are dating,” Nathan simply replies. 

Slightly taken aback, Sam breathlessly laughs, “What? Uh-no, what would make you think that?”

“You were looking at her all funny.”

“What do you mean?” Sam shifts in his stance. 

“Well,” Nate begins, “just a minute ago you were staring at her all funny when she walked into the store.” 

“What?” Sam breathlessly laughs again as he crosses his arms, “I wasn’t staring.”

“Yeah you were,” Nate counteracts. “You do it a lot y’know. You talk about her a lot too.” 

“Wh-I,” Sam nervously laughs, “that’s not…”

“Yeah, it is. See, now you’re choking on your words. Want me to tell (Y/N) to get you some water?” Nathan asks as he points in the direction of the store.

After settling down the nervous laugher, and more shifting in his stance, Sam clears his throat, “No I- uh, I’m fine. But why the sudden questions? What if we were to y’know... be together, would that be in issue for you? Do you not like her or something?” Sam asks that last part genuinely confused. He could’ve sworn they got along so well. 

“No, that’s not it at all!” Nathan beckons, “She funny and fun, I just thought you guys went out or something ‘cause like sometimes you stare and then she stares-”

“Wait, she stares?” Sam interrupts, his eyes widening slightly. 

“Yeah sometimes,” Nathan shrugs. “Anyways, I like her better than Crystal.”

“Who’s Crystal?” 

At the sound of her voice, Sam immediately turns around to face the girl with a slight high pitch tone, “(Y/N), hey that was quick!”

“Well yeah, Doritos and juice. You guys didn’t exactly send me out there to find the lost city of Atlantis,” she chuckles. 

”True, I just didn’t think you’d be back so soon,” he laughs, wondering how much of his conversation with Nathan she could’ve overheard. 

“It sure does sound like it. What, were you two planning on ditching me or something?” She quizzically grins. 

“Of course not, if I did who would laugh at my jokes?” Sam asks as he takes a step towards the girl. 

“I can’t answer that, I don’t even know of anyone that does laugh at your jokes now,” she retorts without backing away. 

“Ouch!” Sam dramatically clutches his heart and laughs,”Okay that stung but don’t pretend you don’t secretly love them.” 

“I do not!” she brings her hands to rest on her waist in protest. “They’re corny at best.”

“They’re hilarious!” 

“No, they’re not!” 

“Um guys….the food,” Nathan points at the bag within the girl’s hand. 

“Oh, right! Sorry about that, kiddo,” (Y/N) quickly apologizes as she hands the boys their snacks. “Oh, and I-uh got you some water just in case, Sam.” 

He thanks her as he receives the plastic bottle, their hands briefly touching. 

“Right on time too,” Nathan speaks up,”I was about to go in the store and ask you to bring him some water because he was kinda choking earlier.”

“Oh, yeah? You alright?” she asks.

“Yeah, just had something in my throat,” he clears his throat again, “Nothing big. So where do you two wanna head to now?” 

The girl merely shrugs before turning her attentions towards Nathan, “Anything is fine by me. How about you, Nate?” 

“Um, well I have chores to do tomorrow morning so I think I should head back,” Nate dolefully replies. 

“You sure?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, I really don’t want to but I’m gonna be really tired tomorrow if I don’t,” he shrugs.

“Alright then, we’ll walk ya.”

Together, the trio ate their snacks as they walked with Nathan to drop him off at the orphanage. When they reached the orphanage, they climbed up to say their goodbyes by Nate’s window. 

“Goodnight, kidd-omfph,” the girl says as Nate gives her a surprise hug. 

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Sam says as he also hugs his brother goodnight. 

“Okay. Night ,Sam. Night, (Y/N),” Nate says as he starts to climb towards his window. 

“Goodnight,” the two simultaneously say as they intently watch him climb up. 

“Be careful,” the girl whisper-yells as he climbs. At this, Sam’s gaze falls on the girl once more.

He stares at her for a few seconds until a small voice in the back of his head tells him that he is in fact staring. Immediately, Sam drops his gaze and shakes his head, mentally scolding himself, as he then starts to climb down the orphanage, the girl follows soon after.

When he reaches the bottom, he holds his hand out to help the girl but she briefly shakes her head while mumbling, “I got this,” as she then proceeds to climb down to meet Sam. 

“You’ve gotten better,” he grins. 

“Well I better have, all these cuts and scrapes gotta count for something right,” she laughs as she refers to the casualties of her climbing lessons with Sam. “Thanks though, I had a good teacher,” she winks at him. 

“You’ve come a long way so consider me a proud teacher,” he says as he wraps an arm around her shoulder, briefly squeezing it. As he realizes what he is doing, Sam awkwardly takes his arm off the girl and proceeds to walk to her house. The action caught both of them by surprise and Sam can’t help but mentally facepalm himself. 

The two continue to walk in a slightly awkward silence. It’s out of character for Sam to be quiet for so long but frankly he is too immersed in his thoughts to talk about anything. So immersed, in fact, that he didn’t even realize that the girl was calling out his name. 

“Sam?” she nudges at his arm.

“Hmm, what? Sorry.”

“You alright?” she asks genuinely concerned. “Something on your mind?”

“Uhh,” he drags on, “No, nope. Why do you ask?”

“You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet and acting kinda strange. You sure you’re alright?”

“Of course.”

“Hmmm,” she hums, not quite satisfied with his response. “Would it have something to do with that Crystal chick Nate mentioned earlier?”

“What? No,” he quickly replies, “she’s the last person on my mind right now.”

“Would that still mean someone is on your mind?” she puts her hands in her pockets. 

Sam stays silent for a while before finally shaking his head. 

“Mmhmm, sure,” she says before bumping her shoulder against his arm. “Alright then, who is it that has Samuel Morgan so lost in thought, oh so starry-eyed,” he laughs at the end of her sentence. 

“No one, (Y/N). Just thinking about this job for next week,” he lies. 

“Okay fine, don’t tell me,” she sighs.”But who is Crystal? Throughout the whole time I’ve known you, you’ve never once mentioned her. I bet you I wouldn’t have ever known if Nate didn’t mention her. Why’d you never bring her up.”

“She’s just this girl I used to date,” he scratches the back of his head. “We broke up a long time ago though so I never really felt the need to bring her up.”

“Oh,” she simply replies. “Would it be too personal to ask why?”

“Uh-no I just rather not talk about it. She didn’t really take it too lightly,” he shakes his head. 

“Ohh, so you broke it off, Sammy boy is a heartbreaker huh?” she humors him.

“Ha ha ha,” he sarcastically laughs, “nice one but no, it just...it just became sorta one sided y’know?” 

“Yeah, I think I know what that’s like,” she says with an expression he can’t quite pinpoint. “Okay one more question.”

“Shoot.”

“Who does Nate like better than Crystal?” she asks. 

“What? What do you mean?” he turns to give her a muddled look. 

“Well, when I came back from the store Nate was all ‘I like her better than Crystal’,” the girl clarifies. 

“Oh, well um,” Sam begins to nervously laugh as he scratches the back of his neck again, “He was talking about you.”

“Oh,” the girl replies as she raises her eyebrows in curiosity. 

“Yeah, he sorta thought you and I were dating and apparently likes you better,” he laughs. 

“Awww, as kinda weird as this is I’m also kinda flattered. Wonder where he could’ve gotten that idea, though,” she lightly chuckles.

“I don’t know,” he grins as he remembers what Nate said, “maybe he caught you making googly eyes at me when I wasn’t looking, not that I’d blame you though.”

“Shut up, Sam. Oh, my God,” the girl starts laughing. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s a sin, need someone to take you to confession on Sunday?” he jokes. 

“Can it, Morgan,” she lightly punches his arm, causing him to playfully hiss and rub his arm. “Come on, we’re almost to my house.”

They walk for a few more minutes until they finally approach the girl’s house. 

“Hey,” she calls for Sam’s attention, “my brother took off for the weekend this morning. Wanna use the actual front door entrance and hang out? We can, eat, read, or watch some movies. Whaddaya say?” 

“Food, books, and movies, huh? You sure know how to make a guy swoon, (Y/N),” Sam smiles as he holds a hand over his heart. 

“Well, I just know exactly what my best friend likes,” she titters as she reaches for her keys and unlocks her door. 

“Right, best friend,” he mumbles in an inaudible tone as they step inside the house. 

“So what do you wanna do first? We can eat, watch a movie, play board games, etc …”

“Actually would you mind if I check out your book collection in your room?” he innocently asks. 

“Already wanting to go to my bedroom huh? No wonder your brother thought we were dating,” she says with a sly smirk and she swears she can see a light blush on Sam’s face as he shakes his head. 

“Well the last time I tried to look at your books I was caught by a booby trap so I was hoping to try my luck today,” he smirks. 

“There’s no bobby traps but I’d keep an eye out for deathtraps,” she jests. “Knock yourself out, I’ll be up in a few minutes.” 

“Alright,” he says as he walks up the stairs and heads towards the girl’s room. 

The girl walks around her kitchen to retrieve the note on the fridge left by her brother. She grabs the note and rereads it: 

“I’m off for the weekend with a few friends. I’ll be back Monday night. Left some money for you in the jar for food and whatever…. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“How can I when you’re taking all the stupid with you?” she rolls her eyes and places the note back onto the fridge. 

She walks up the stairs and heads towards her room only to find Sam laying on the ground with his head buried into one of her books. 

“Whatcha reading there?” she slightly smiles at the sight of him so invested in a book. 

“The history of the Lost City of El Dorado,” he replies, briefly looking at her. 

“Ahhh with the…. Muisca tribe right?”

“Mmhmm,” he nods. 

“My history is kinda rusty on that subject, mind filling me in?”

“Oh, sure. You want me to like put the book on the desk to share or…?”

“No that’s fine, there’s plenty of room on the ground,” she lightly giggles, “just scoot over a bit.” 

“O-okay,” Sam replies. 

Sam didn’t understand why he was so nervous but as soon as he started talking about all the lost gold of El Dorado, he seemed to forget about it. They laid on the ground for a while, talking, reading, and laughing. Eventually the girl brought out a small radio to listen to music. She placed it on her vanity and turned it on. For a while, they only heard static but finally she was able to find a working station. The music faintly played in the background and for a moment she considered turning it off until she heard the Radio host announce the next song. 

“Alright folks, here’s one by our favorite man, Elton John,Your Song.” 

As soon as the girl hears the soft melody of the piano begin, she immediately runs to her vanity to turn up the volume of the radio. 

“Something tells me you like this song,” Sam chuckles as he turns his body to face her. 

“A person has no soul if they do not like Elton John, especially this song,” she teases as she places the radio on a chair and sits down next to it. 

“It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I  
Don't have much money but boy, if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live”

“If I was a sculptor but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
Oh, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song  
And this one's for you”

The girl sits by the chair, staring at the radio, fully entranced by the song. Meanwhile, Sam sits nearby watching her, fully mesmerized by her.

“And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world”

Memories begin to flood his mind, from the day they first met to the day he tried to teach her how to ride his motorcycle. Once she conquered her fear of riding them, she was ready to learn how to drive one. It wasn’t as difficult as she expected and surprisingly loved driving it. Sam vividly remembers that day. That day he knew she trusted him enough to teach her and he trusted her enough ride his bike and be the passenger.

“I sat on the roof and kicked up the moss  
Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on”

“So excuse me forgetting  
But these things, I do  
You see, I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen”

Her eyes. He’s always liked them. To her they’re simple and plain but to him, they’re beautiful. 

“And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world”

 

He even thought about their arguments. Although it was rare, two friends did argue. Due to Sam’s busy schedule, they would often stay weeks without resolving anything. But in the end, they always did. He didn’t know what it was but something always drew them back to each other. Always. 

“I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world”

The song has ended but no one moves. The girl stays where she is seated, staring at the radio and Sam also remains staring at her. He sighs as all realization hits him. As his emotions finally catch up with him. Deep down he sorta knew but for some reason part of him wanted to ignore it. And he did, for a while at least. However, now everything seems so clear and he knows it. He likes (Y/N). No, ‘like’ doesn’t feel like a strong enough word to him…. would love be it?

“Shit….” 

As soon as the word escapes his lips, a loud rumbling noise echoes in the distance, followed by a bright flashing streak across the sky.

“Shit, that was loud!” the girl exclaims as she stands up to look out her window. “Woah, since when did it start raining that hard?”

“Wait, what?” at this, Sam also rises from his spot and he too sees the thunderstorm that is happening outside. 

“Damn, I-I gotta go (Y/N),” he says almost dreadfully as he steps closer to the window. 

“What-Sam!” she says, bringing his attention to her, “You are not going out in the middle of a thunderstorm. Are you crazy?” 

“Believe it or not, I have been questioning a lot of things lately and-”

“Zip it, she says. “It’s raining cats and dogs outside and you are not going out there. You’ll get so sick if you do. Just stay here until it settles okay?”

“(Y/N), that can take all night. Who knows how long this storm is gonna be,” Sam says as he tries to go for the window again but gets blocked by the girl. “You know I can also just use your front door right?” 

“You can,” she shrugs, “but we both know you won’t.” 

“And why is that?” He raises his eyebrows in curiosity. 

“Because what’s the fun in that?” she quotes him with a slyness written all over her face. “Come on, if the storm does last all night I can order pizza for breakfast if we want tomorrow….”

“I don’t know,” he hesitates. 

“Well, luckily for you, I do,” she starts, “Samuel Morgan, as your best friend, I am not letting you leave this house until the storm settles. If it takes all night then so be it, there’s plenty of stuff to do.”

The girl gives Sam a moment of silence to reconsider her offer but when he still doesn’t reply she speaks up,“So, whaddaya say?”

“Okay,” he nods, briefly looking her in the eyes, “I’ll stay until it settles.” 

“Finally,” she sighs, “thought I was gonna have to fight you for a moment there or like tie you up to a chair or something.” 

“Pfft, you wouldn’t do that,” he grins. 

“Oh, I can be pretty crafty,” she smiles. “Anyways, wanna play Monopoly?” 

“Sure, can I be the boat?” 

“Mmhmm,” she happily says as she goes to get the board from her closet. 

After finally settling the fact that Sam is going to spend the night, the pair continued to play and talk. Neither one of them knew where their energy came from, considering how it was nearly 4 in the morning and they weren’t exhausted. Yet eventually, their conversations started to die down and when Sam almost fell asleep on the Monopoly board, the girl decided to call it a night. She offered Sam some of her brother’s old sweats as pajamas but he claimed he was fine in his regular attire. When it finally came to getting ready for bed, the girl put on her jumper and sweats and crawled into her bed. She stared at Sam as he appeared to be nervously looking out the window. 

“Sam you coming?” 

“Yeah, I was just checking to see if the rain had stopped. It didn’t” he anxiously laughs. “So uh where am I gonna sleep?”

The girl silently pats the free space next to her causing Sam to shift in his stance. 

“Oh-I thought you were gonna give me some blankets and a pillow to crash on the couch or something,” he honestly replies. 

“Sam you’re not a stranger, it’s okay you can sleep with me,” she says as if it’s the most obvious fact ever. “Plus it’s like I don’t have the space, this thing is huge. I can probably squeeze in an extra average sized dog if i had one. Now c’mon it’s late,” she pats the bed again before collapsing into it. 

Sam takes off his shoes before crawling into the empty space beside her lying on his back. For a few minutes the room was absolutely silent, minus the rain clashing against the window. Slowly, Sam closes his eyes and waits for sleep to finally conquer him. Meanwhile, the girl, who was accordingly “dying to go to sleep” just moments before, was tossing and turning, unable to sleep. 

“Ugh, this is bullshit,” she complains into her pillow before turning onto her side to face Sam. 

“Sam,” she whispers,”Sam you awake?” 

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” he mumbles with his eyes still closed. 

“I can’t sleep.”

“I had a feeling,” he softly chuckles. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong. A few minutes ago I was so closed to just being knocked out and now nothing” she starts. “Would you mind...telling me a story or something?” 

“Seriously?” he opens his eyes and turns his head to the side to face her. 

“Yeah, please? Come on, I know you know a shit ton of stories. Tell either one, it could be about pirates, treasure, anything.” 

“Okay…alright I think I got one…”

Sam began to tell a new tale of his own creation. His tale was about the journey of finding the lost city of El Dorado with (Y/N) and Nathan. The information of the mythical city of gold was still fresh on his mind so he had a lot to share. He spoke of the time it would take and his hypothesis that it might not even be a city but perhaps something completely different. As he went on, the girl’s eyes started getting heavier and so she closed them but she wasn’t quite asleep yet.

“Back when the rumors started circulating about all the gold, they said it was a man, then a tribe, then a city, and then finally an empire. Maybe they exaggerated by saying all that stuff but the gold was real. Most of it is in the Guatavita river near Bogota in Colombia. Pretty sure it’s illegal to dive in there without government approval but it’s nothing we can’t get across right?” 

When he gets no response from the girl, he turns his head to face her, “(Y/N)?,” he whispers. 

‘Yeah?’ the girl responds in her head, too lazy to make a verbal reply. 

“Guess she fell asleep,” he simply mumbles. 

‘Noooo, no I didn’t. It was getting so interesting, please keep talking…’

As if he read her mind, Sam turns onto his side to face his friend and starts to talk again, “I-uh, I think I gotta tell you something and I guess now is a better time than ever.” 

‘I’m listening.’

“You were right… I have been acting pretty weird today but it’s because I realized something pretty big today…”

‘Spill the beans, Morgan.’

“You once told me you never stole anything but….this is gonna sound so damn cheesy,” he lightly chuckles, “anyway, tonight I realized that you stole something from me a long time ago and I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to notice..….You stole my heart, (Y/N).”

‘............’

“You did it so easily and as unromantic as it sounds, I’m so glad that I broke into your room all those months ago. If I didn’t, I probably wouldn’t have met you. Life wouldn’t be as wonderful without you in my world.”

‘........Oh…….my…….God……’

“I really really like you, (Y/N). Actually, ‘ike’ doesn’t even really feel like it sufiests what I feel….but it feels too scary to say love……”

“Well,” he starts. “Maybe with more practice and give or take a few years I'll be to tell you everything when you’re awake,” he says as he goes back to lying in his back and sighs. 

The girl is still in slight shock from the confession she wasn’t supposed to hear to react right away. Yet, within a few seconds, she opens her eyes and searches for Sam’s hand until she finds it and gives it a small squeeze. 

“For the record, I thought the whole entire thing was pretty damn romantic,” she says as he instantly turns his head to face her and immediately sits up. 

“It’s okay,” she says as she too sits up. “I know I wasn’t supposed to hear that but Sam….. you have no idea how glad I am that I did. I really like you too, Sam. I just wasn’t sure you felt the same way. Not to mention how close friends we are. I was just afraid that if I told you how I really felt and you didn’t feel the same way I’d-” 

She becomes interrupted as she promptly feels a soft pair of lips connect with hers. She instantly closes her eyes and gives into the kiss. Sam brings his hand up to cup her cheek and as she then puts her hand over his. The kiss is quick but just as passionate before Sam pulls away. 

“Sorry,” he says, “I’ve been secretly wanting to do that for a while now and considering the cat’s out of the bag I just figured why not, y’know?”

“Yeah,” she laughs, pressing a quick chaste kiss to his lips. “I’ve been secretly wanting the same thing for a while too.”

Sam chuckles before glancing at the window and then back at the girl, “It looks like it stopped raining but I’d still like to stay if that’s alright with you.” 

“Of course it is,” she says. 

They share one last kiss together before going into a small laughing bit and finally laying back down on the bed. Sam wraps an arm around the girl’s waist as her back faces his chest. 

“Goodnight, (Y/N),” he whispers into the crook of her neck. 

“Goodnight, Sam,” she contently sighs.


End file.
